Carmel Jackson
Carmel Jackson '''(née '''Roberts) was the hardworking health visitor who would frequently visit Albert Square in 1986 before later deciding to live there herself. Before moving to Albert Square, Carmel struck up a relationship with teenager Kelvin Carpenter. She then moved into flat 3A and the pair started to live together. Carmel ended her relationship with Kelvin in 1987 due to their age differences. In July 1987, Carmel's brother, Darren Roberts, moved in with her after being kicked out of his own house by his wife. He brought with him his children: Aisha and Junior Roberts. Darren often caused problems on the Square for Carmel and later left her with his children in July 1988 when he fled. She also embarked on a relationship with Matthew Jackson in 1988, but their relationship was far from perfect, as Matthew became abusive and would often beat her. She eventually found the courage to leave him in July 1989, before leaving in August of the same year to live with her mother following the death of her father. Biography 1986-1987: Relationship with Kelvin Carpenter Although she was initially only going to Albert Square to work in a professional capacity, after striking up a relationship with Kelvin Carpenter in late 1986, Carmel soon found herself visiting the Square more frequently. Her relationship with Kelvin was not easy-going though, as Kelvin's parents, Hannah and Tony Carpenter, disapproved of their son dating a woman who was a number of years older than he was. Kelvin was unhappy with his parents attitude towards him dating Carmel, and as a result, he rebelled against them and moved into flat 3A. Carmel moved in with Kelvin soon after. However, their relationship was relatively short-lived, as towards mid-1987, the couple's age differences began taking its toll on them. Carmel became fed up with Kelvin's immature behaviour and publicly dumped him in The Queen Victoria. 1987-1988: The troublesome brother In July 1987, Carmel's brother, Darren Roberts, and his children, Aisha and Junior Roberts, all arrived on Albert Square in search of her. After finding Carmel, Darren told her that he had had an argument with his wife, Darlene Roberts, and needed somewhere else to live. Carmel reluctantly agreed to let her brother and his children live with her, despite her flat being too small to accommodate them all. Darren quickly took advantage of his sister's kind-hearted nature though, as he would often leave his children in her care whilst he went out committing to schemes and dodgy business. In December 1987, Darren had a number of videos delivered to the Square and stored them in Carmel's flat. When Carmel found them, he lied to her and told her that they were children's films to be sent around the world, when they were actually pornographic ones. Carmel was mortified upon watching one of the videos and demanded Darren got rid of them. At the same time, she told her troublesome brother to start looking after his own children, fed up of him using her to his advantage. By 1988, Carmel found herself looking after Darren's children again. Darren made enemies with several residents on the Square, including Ian Beale, Barry Clark and Den Watts. He later fled the Square in July 1988 after being questioned by the police over the torching of The Dagmar, a crime which was actually committed by Den. Darren left his children behind and in the care of Carmel. 1988-1989: Relationship with Matthew Jackson In May 1988, Carmel met Matthew Jackson. Following their first date away from the Square, Carmel decided to take Matthew to her flat and cook him a romantic meal. The date night did not go to plan though, as Darren and his children were still living with Carmel at the time. Things were not made any easier either, as when Darren and his father heard about, and met, Matthew, they were dismissive. This was because Matthew was of a different skin tone to Carmel. Carmel stood up to her family over their disapproving attitudes, which ultimately strengthened their relationship and love for each other. The couple's relationship was rapidly tested though, when Aisha and Junior moved in with Carmel following their father's disappearance. Matthew did not want a relationship with somebody where children were involved, but realising that Carmel had no intentions of moving them into care, he was forced to choose between getting to know her niece and nephew or ending their relationship. He chose to stay with Carmel, and began to get to know Aisha and Junior - although Junior did not like Matthew. Matthew proposed to Carmel in September 1988 after taking her, Aisha and Junior to London Zoo for the day. Carmel accepted Matthew's proposal and the pair wedded in January 1989. However, when Matthew learnt that Carmel had invited his estranged mother, Lynne Jackson, to their wedding reception, he was distraught. He fled the reception and Carmel followed. They returned to her flat, where Matthew then violently held her against a wall. Carmel was petrified by Matthew's outburst, but when he showed considerable remorse for his actions, she forgave him. The abuse did not end there though, as over the following months, Junior's presence in Matthew's life took its toll on him. The teenager's difficult behaviour resulted in Matthew punching Carmel in the face one evening, as they argued over him. Carmel received a black eye as a result, and wore sunglasses to hide the bruising. She became doubtful over her marriage to Matthew, worried about what he may do to the children if they stayed together. Matthew manipulated the situation though, with promises of change. However, change did not occur, and in July 1989, Matthew became jealous of Carmel's working relationship with David Samuels. He was under the impression that they were having an affair and got physically abusive with her again. Aware of what his aunt was going through, Junior plucked up the courage to stand up to Matthew, which resulted in him stabbing him and Matthew going to hospital for a week. In that week apart, Carmel realised that neither her nor her kids were truly safe whilst living with Matthew, and following his release from hospital, Carmel ended their marriage once and for all, kicking him out of her flat. 1989: A family bereavement In August 1989, Carmel learnt that her already ill father, who had suffered a stroke earlier in the year, had now suffered a heart attack. He died a week later in hospital, and the whole family were left deeply saddened. Following her father's death, Carmel decided to leave Albert Square with Aisha and Junior to look after her mother. Background information *Carmel was the health visitor of several residents on Albert Square, including Lou Beale, Michelle and Vicki Fowler and Mary and Annie Smith. Other information *Carmel was originally introduced as a recurring character, but after producer Julia Smith saw potential in the character, she requested script writers developed more prominent storylines for the character. *Judith Jacob was the first actress on EastEnders to portray a character as a victim in a domestic abuse storyline. First and last lines "Did you?" (First line, to Arthur Fowler) --- "Look, come and hop into the car. Junior, don't pull a face like that, it's only for a few weeks, and say goodbye to Melody. She's come to see you off." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1986 debuts Category:1989 departures Category:1989 marriages Category:Roberts family Category:Residents of 3A Albert Square Category:Residents of 3B Albert Square